The Truth
by bjames238
Summary: Come one, come all. Let me, Peyton Sawyer, tell you the truth about my life after high school . . . . a slightly different version then you're all used to. Peyton is following Luke's footsteps...writing about her life after high school. A.U. Season 5
1. Prologue: Where I End And You Begin

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill_ Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay

(sections in the first person are from Peyton's writing)

**Prologue: Where I End And You Begin**

Okay so it's common knowledge that everyone has secrets, right? Especially in a small town like Tree Hill. Of course there's also the flip side: the gossip anybody and everybody knows and when you walk down the street you gets these looks from people 'cause they know what you did or said or whatever. There's secrets you don't want _anyone_ to know and there's secrets that everyone finds out anyway.

So where do I fall on the spectrum? Well . . . .all of the above—and then some. What started out as simple infatuation transformed into a web of lies to tangled that sometimes even I forget where it all started.

But . . . we won't go into that now. That's a story for another time . . . literally. And hey, if you want to hear _that_ story pick up your very own copy of An Unkindness of Ravens. He tells it so much better than I do. Where we will begin _this _tale is with a girl–that would be me–driving in a car on her–my–way to pick someone up. Well, two people actually.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"I know, I'm running late. I'm so sorry." She held the cell phone against her ear with her neck while her hands were on the wheel and eyes fixated on the road in front of her.

"Miss Sawyer, you know that school is done at 3:14 and parents are supposed to pick up their children between 3:14 and 4:00. It is now 5:30."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Principal Wickem. I got held up at work and traffic is insane. I should be there in like . . . fifteen minutes."

"Miss Sawyer, the school closed at 4:00." Principal Wickem said.

"I'm almost there, I swear," Peyton said.

"Do hurry, Miss Sawyer," Principal Wickem hung up.

"I will," Peyton shut off the phone and threw it on the empty passenger seat beside her.

The light turned red and she halted to a stop.

_Crash!_

_To Be Continued . . ._


	2. 1: 4 Years Six Months 2 Days

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill_ Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay

**Chapter 1: 4 Years 6 Months 2 Days**

Okay, so I'm not going to tell you what that was about . . . yet. Why don't we back-track a little. Say . . . how about 4 years, 6 months, and 2 days. Yeah, that seems like a good day as any to show you. What makes that day special, you ask?

Well . . . I believe that was the last time I was really happy. Why so long? Just read on to find out . . .

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

4 years, 6 months, and 2 days ago . . .

"You ready P. Sawyer?"

Peyton awoke to a voice echoing through the house. She stirred awake, yawning. She could still feel strong arms cuddling her waist.

"Luke . . . there's someone here," She whispered groggily.

"Mmm . . ." Lucas, still half-asleep, murmured.

"P. Sawyer . . . where are you?" There was that voice again. It was Brooke.

"Crap . . ." Peyton sat up, holding the sheet around herself. "Lucas, get up! Brooke's here."

"What?" Luke's voice was sleepy.

"Brooke's here . . . about to come in the room, actually," Peyton said.

"Oh," Luke yawned. Then . . . his eyes widened, "Oh!"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded.

Lucas, too, sat up, pulling the sheet above his waist.

"P. Sawyer? Luke?" Brooke's voice was closer now. "Karen? Anybody?" Just then the door opened and Brooke appeared. "Oh . . . hi. No wonder you didn't answer the door . . . or the phone." The brunette's eyes were firmly fixated on the wall above Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey, Brooke." Peyton chuckled. "What's up?"

"I thought we could go hang out with Tutormom before we have to leave tonight," Brooke replied.

"Oh . . . right," Peyton sighed, "I remember you saying something about that last night at the party. Sorry."

"It's okay," Brooke continued to stare at the wall.

"Let me get dressed and we can be out the door in like twenty minutes," Peyton said.

"Sure," Brooke left the room, closing the door behind her.

Peyton chuckled again, turning to a now smiling Lucas, "So . . . I guess I will see you later babe. Duty calls."

He kissed her, his hand cupping her chin, "Go . . . have fun with the girls. We'll meet up later before I drop you and Brooke off at the airport."

"'Kay," she nodded, kissing him, "We can have another proper goodbye." She kissed him again, giggling.

"Count on it," He smiled. She giggled, again.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"So . . . Haley's late," Peyton observed, sipping her soda, as she and Brooke sat in the food court at the mall.

"Yep," Brooke agreed, taking a bite of her chicken salad.

"Wonder what taking so long," Peyton looked around.

"She and Nathan are probably at it again," Brooke sighed, "They're as bad as you and Luke."

"Hey!" Peyton laughed, slapping Brooke on the shoulder.

Brooke, too, laughed, "Ow! What was that for, blondie?" They were both laughing hysterically, "Truth hurt?"

"Ha-ha," Peyton laughed, "Very funny."

After a few minutes the two friends stopped laughing, eyes moist and holding their stomachs.

"A-aw, I'm gonna miss this!" Brooke said.

"What do you mean, we're _both_ oging to L.A. tonight," Peyton said.

"Yeah . . . but then I'm going to New York soon," Brooke said.

"That's not for a while though," Peyton reminded her. "Besides . . . you're gonna get me all sad. Tonight I have to go to the other side of the country leaving my boyfriend—whome I'm been waiting to be with for ever—here in Tree Hill. Who knows how long I'll be gone."

"That won't matter, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, "It's you and Lucas. He's always loved you."

"I know," Peyton said. "But don't you remember when Haley went on tour and she were Nathan were seperated for the longest time when she got back?"

"Yeah . . . but look at them now," Brooke said, "They a beautiful two-week-old son and they're constantly at each other like rabbits."

"I guess," Peyton sighed.

"You guys, I'm so sorry I'm late," Haley hurried up to them, running her hands through her hair and adjusting her dress. "Nathan dropped me off so he could take Jamie with him to the campus and go over some paperwork. But um . . . we kinda ran late."

Brooke looked over to Peyton, rolling her eyes, "See. Rabbits." Peyton just laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Haley's face scrunched up in confusion.

Brooke and Peyton laughed.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Later than night Peyton sat down in the seat next to Brooke. Outside the window, the night sky was lit up with the runway lights. The plane's engine was thrumming rather loudly.

It had been a long day of good bye's, see you later's, and we'll keep in touch's to their friends and respective boyfriends. Now, on the plane, they were on their way to sunny California—Los Angeles. And in a few short weeks Brooke would then go to New York for a meeting to launch her new company _Clothes Over Bros_ with the intention of staying there.

As the plane took off Peyton turned to Brooke who was thumbing through a magazine. "Hey B. Davis, do you think that things will ever be the way they were?"

Brooke shrugged, "Who knows. But maybe they'll get better."

"Yeah . . . maybe . . ." Peyton turned her head and stared at a young couple holding hands and stars in their eyes.

In the back of her mind, Peyton could just tell that things were only going to go downhill from here.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	3. 2: I Forgot To Remember To Forget

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill_ Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay

**Chapter Two: I Forgot To Remember To Forget**

That day on the plane with Brooke I knew that things were only going to get harder from now on.

If only I had known then how right I was. I could have spared myself so much pain and heartache.

Seriously.

Anyway, back to our story before I get _way_ too ahead of myself. So . . . where should be go next?

Here?

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Miss Sawyer, there's really no mistake," The doctor told her again.

"Are you sure?" Peyton twiddled her thumbs as she sat on the table in the examination room. "Really sure?"

"I'm sure," the doctor nodded.

"That's just really . . . yeah," Peyton sighed, "That's just great. I'm . . . pregnant . . ."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Nah . . . I think we should back track again. I _did_ get too ahead of myself. You'll all probably really confused right now.

Well guess what . . . so am I.

We'll go _here_ instead.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Peyton knocked on the door to Lucas's hotel room. It had been at least a year and half since she and Brooke had left Tree Hill for Los Angeles. Brooke was now in New York–had been for awhile. And Peyton . . . she was still an intern handing out mail to everyone.

Earlier that day Lucas had just appeared at the office. They'd gone out to dinner but she'd been called back to work. 5 hours later . . . Peyton was back two hours later than she'd told Lucas.

She knocked again but received no answer. So . . . she just went in. The door was unlocked, after all. The door swung open.

The sight that Peyton was greeted with was . . . Lucas lay on the bed asleep. His arm was sprawled to the side of the bed. Peyton's eyes followed his arm and dropped to the floor.

A small, square, black box lay forgotten on the floor below Lucas's hand . . . Peyton withdrew a large intake of breath. Without having to open the box she knew what was in the box.

An engagement ring.

Her mouth opened wide and her hand flew over it. She turned around, facing the door. Her eyes closed, she backed up through the room—picking up the box on her way. She sat down on the arm chair across from the bed. She crossed her legs and held the box above her knees. And then . . . she waited.

Over an hour later Peyton still held the small black box. Lucas was still asleep. During the past hour she'd been thinking about many things. Chief among her thoughts . . . was she _really_ ready for marriage?

Was she really ready for the duties that being a wife entailed?

There was a shuffling from the bed and she looked up. Lucas was waking up. He raised his head, smiling when he saw her, "Hey!"

"Hey," she half-smiled.

He sat up, looking around for assumedly the box. Then he sat it in her hand, "Peyton . . ."

"No, don't say anything." Peyton cut him off. She stood up, the box dropping off the chair and onto the floor. She quickly crossed the room, collapsing on the bed on top of him, "Just kiss me." Her lips crashed on his furiously, her hands on the sides of his face. His hands rose to her waist.

She just needed to kiss this moment away. After a year and a half of not seeing him . . . she didn't know how to cope with a proposal right now. So . . . she decided to kiss it all away for awhile.

So . . . they did. As well as a bit more . . .

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

The next morning Peyton's eyes slowly opened. She winced against the bright light of the early morning. She turned over . . .to an empty bed (besides herself anyway). "Lucas?"

She then noticed a piece of paper on his pillow - the black box next to it. Sitting up she pulled the sheet over herself. She picked up the note:

_Peyton:_

_Last night wasn't exactly what I had planned. I came here with the intention of asking you to be my wife. Now . . . I don't know what you were thinking or why you reacted that way . . .but I'm fairly certain I have your answer. For better or for worse . . . I guess._

_Goodbye, _

_Lucas._

Tears fell onto the paper, smearing the words he'd written. She picked up the black box, holding it like a teddy bear as her head collapsed onto the bed . . .more tears soaking the sheets.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	4. 3: Hanging By A Moment

-1**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill_ Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay

**Chapter Three: Hanging By A Moment**

Wow . . .lots of emotion there, huh? Like I said: the day I went to Los Angeles was the last day I was truly happy.

Just for the sake of doing it why don't we recap what we've gone through so far. There's me in my car, late to pick up some kids that are supposedly mine. Oh, and a crash. Then . . .there's the day Brooke and I left for Los Angeles but not before saying goodbye to Lucas and Haley and everyone else. Now we have a doctor telling me I'm pregnant. And finally . . .when Lucas attempted to propose but I thwarted it with my lips and woke up to find he'd left.

So . . .that's where we are now. Just remember that all of that wasn't in chronological order. Why? Well . . . That's kinda how it feels in my head. Just one big jumbled mess. Besides that, it keeps all of you interested.

I know, I'm horrible. Get over it and read on. So let's get back to where we originally started last chapter . . .at the doctors.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Yes, you're pregnant," the doctor nodded.

"This is just . . . Wow," Peyton took a deep breath. "I just . . .yeah."

"I take this wasn't planned," the doctor observed.

"No, not exactly," She confessed, "It really wasn't. I'm, ah, not with the father anymore."

"Oh," the doctor said.

"Yeah," Peyton sighed, "It's, um, complicated."

"I see . . ." the doctor said, "Now . . .we'll need to go over a few things regarding your pregnancy. Pre-natal vitamins, ultrasounds, regular check-ups . . .as well as where you'll give birth."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

You think that's huge? Wait, it gets better. Trust me. _I_ didn't even see this one coming.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Twins? You've got to be kidding me," Peyton sat on the wax-papered bed, her legs hanging over the side. The blue cloth gown she wore felt strange against her skin and poofed out at her expanded mid-section.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor told her, "One girl and one boy."

She sighed, "Twins, huh? Interesting."

She was in her sixth or seventh month now--showing quite obviously. Her boss wasn't really happy with her at the moment. Though she couldn't really blame him. She'd called in sick so many time she couldn't even count anymore. She constantly had to stop for bathroom breaks . . .meaning that the people got their mail slower than what they wanted.

Then again there really wasn't anything she could do about it. For the next three-ish months she would only get bigger and more clumsy. She'd just have to do her best and desperately try not to get fired.

She was all by herself here in Los Angeles . . . So she needed to support herself and soon her babies. Therefore she needed a job. Lucas didn't even know that she was pregnant-let alone having twins. Not that she wanted to tell him in the first place. She was just too scared to tell him. Scared of his reaction and scared of what he would do after she told him. She didn't want to make him feel like he had to stay. She wanted him to _want_ to stay.

She suddenly found herself wondering what Lucas was doing now. Where he was. Who was he with? Was he happy? Was he writing? Was he playing basketball with Nathan or Jamie or both?

Was he wondering what she was doing?

"Miss Sawyer?"

Peyton shook from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was just asking if you're okay," the doctor said.

"Oh. Fine. I'm fine," Peyton lied. She faked a smile, "Thanks."

"Well . . . that concludes our appointment for today," the doctor said.

"Everything's okay, right?" She asked him.

He nodded, "You three are in perfect health."

"Good," Peyton sighed.

"So we'll see you next month," the doctor said, "Then we'll begin discussing delivery options."

"Okay," Peyton said, "Sounds good."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Peyton, this is it now. I need you to really push!"

"I don't wanna!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking her head, "I don't wanna do this yet!"

"There really isn't a choice at this point," the doctor told her.

"No, please . . . I'm not ready," Peyton sobbed "I'm not ready for this, please . . ."

"Peyton . . ."

"I can't . . . I can't . . . no, please!" She cried out.

"This is it!" The doctor told her.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

And then . . .the most amazing thing happened. It was like there was this moment of absolute and genuine clarity surging through my veins.

And I realize that I said I haven't been happy since my last day in Tree Hill . . .but this day, the day that the two new people that Lucas and I created made their appearance . . .

I was instantly reminded of the all the reasons I had fallen in love with Lucas in the first place.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

A cry filled the air and Peyton cried out herself from exhaustion.

"You have son!" A beautiful baby boy with very light blonde hair appeared into her view as the doctor held him up.

"A son . . ." Peyton weighed the words on her tongue as the boy began to cry louder.

The doctor handed him to a nurse. "Okay, Peyton. We still have another one to go. I know you're tired but we've got to get the other twin out." Peyton nodded. "So I need to push as hard as you can, harder than last time." Sweat and tears soaked her face but she still nodded. "Okay . . .here we go!"

And a few minutes later . . .the female twin was finally born. Just a little younger than her brother but equally beautiful.

"And here's your daughter," the doctor held her up. Unlike her brother, this twin had very dark brown-almost black- hair that was also curly. Her loud cries easily rivaled her brother's. "Congratulations."

Tears ran soaked Peyton's face . . .tears from exhaustion, relief, confliction, sadness, joy, confusion, guilt, nostalgia, and so many others that Peyton couldn't even think of the names for them . . .

She was a mother now. She had two little children who would need and depend on her . . .

. . .but she wasn't sure that she had enough strength to give them.

Could she really do it alone?

_To Be Continued . . ._


	5. 4: Crash Into You

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay_

**Chapter Four: Crash Into You**

So . . . I'm a mother-a single mother. Yes . . . I have twins, a boy and a girl (Justin Alan Scott and Anna Brooke Scott). At present, Lucas has no clue that he's a father. Actually, I haven't had contact with him at all since that day in the hotel room when he just showed up in Los Angeles.

I miss him so much.

For us to wait so long to finally be together just to end it the way we did . . .it tears my heart to pieces every time I think about it.

Sometimes I just wish I could take it all back . . . All of it. Starting with seeing Lucas behind Brooke's back our junior year of high school. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I would have just let them alone.

Hmm . . . Maybe it would be Brooke writing to all of you now.

Well . . . I suppose I should tell all of you about that 'crash' at the end of the prologue.

The crash . . . I was late picking up Anna and Justin from school (daycare) They were about 2 years old . . .and scarred from their mother forgetting to pick them up several times. It had been a hectic day and I was rushed.

Of course there's really no excuse though. I should have been paying attention to the road instead of the phone and the clock . . .

It is what it is and here I am . . .

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

_"Miss Sawyer?"_

With these words Peyton startled awake. "Oh god . . ." She murmured. Every bone in her body ached.

"_Take it slow, you've been through a horrible ordeal."_

Her eyes opened quickly, blinking against a bright, painful light. Not long after the lights dimmed to a comfortable level.

"Sorry about that."

Peyton searched around for the source of the voice. A face appeared above her . . .a woman. She had soft, styled brunette hair with an incredibly pale face. She obviously hadn't been enjoying the beach aspects of Los Angeles.

"They should really paint the walls in here a different color than white. But . . . I don't work here so what is a woman to do?"

"C-Can I help you?" Peyton suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed, dressed in a gown, and attached to a million different wires and cables and tubes.

"No . . . but I'm going to help you," The woman said.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Okay, I wasn't going to stop it here but I've just got to point out . . . Why the hell should I have trusted this strange woman? Why the hell _did_ I trust this woman?

I have no idea . . . But I did.

I'll go more into her later.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLP

"Oh really, you're gonna help me," Peyton, despite the pain and heartache over the years, managed to drum up her old sarcasm from the early days of high school.

"That's right," the woman smiled disturbingly.

"How's that again?" Again with the sarcasm.

"I'm going to find a place for your children to stay while you're in the hospital," The woman's voice reminded Peyton of the noise of nails scraping on a chalkboard.

Peyton just stared at her incredulously, "Back up, woman. You're not taking my babies anywhere."

"Relax, Miss Sawyer," the woman said, "They'll be as fit as a fiddle while you're fixin' yourself up."

Oh, and that fake-sounding accent could literally drive Peyton up a wall.

"Unless there's someone you can think of that we could call . . . Although there wasn't anyone you listed . . ."

Good question . . . who _could_ she call? For the last four years she'd pretty much been on her own.

But . . . she could really use someone to help out with the twins until she got out of the hospital. After all . . . the twins were in their 'terrible twos' stage _and_ they had inherited their father's stubborn gene.

But _who _could she trust? Lucas was definitely out. He'd be too pissed at her. Nathan and Haley . . . no, they'd be too loyal to Lucas. So . . .

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton blurted out, "Just tell her to come. But don't tell her why."

"Alright then, if you'll just give me her phone number I'll contact her right away. And I'll bring your children in soon. They've been asking for you nonstop." So after Peyton told her Brooke's number . . . the dragon lady left . . .

Leaving Peyton to contemplate how she'd gotten there . . .

Why didn't she turn when she saw the car coming toward her? Why did she just keep going until she crashed into it?

She was fairly certain she was awake when the paramedics got there . . . unless that was a dream. All she can think at this point is thankfully Justin and Anna weren't in the car. As long as they weren't hurt than everything would be fine. She didn't think she could handle it if they got hurt.

They were her life now . . . they were all she had.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

A little later Peyton lay awake in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about why she hadn't stopped when she'd seen the car racing toward her. Then again she'd been awfully tired and in such a hurry.

She was just so thankful she'd survived . . . all of this was just a little too much deja vu for her liking. She didn't want to have to leave her children at such a young age like her mother when she'd run that red light so many years earlier. She wanted to be there for her children, support them, hold them when they cry . . . she didn't want them to grow up motherless like she herself had to.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Peyton looked up as a woman maybe twenty years older than her in a doctor's lab coat walked in the room. The woman held a chart in her hand.

"Sore," Peyton said, "Like . . . I was hit by a car."

"Well, Miss Sawyer, as far as that goes you were lucky. Compared with the damage to your car and the angle with which you were hit . . ."

"What?" Peyton said.

"Well I would have expected you to be killed instantly," The doctor told her, "Frankly, it's a miracle you survived with as little injuries as you did."

"But I did get some injuries," Peyton said.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. There is a mild fracture in your collarbone and elbow and you broke four of your fingers. I want to keep you for at least a couple of weeks to make sure there isn't any internal injuries that haven't shown up yet."

"Okay," Peyton said, silently wondering what the hell she'd do with her kids while she was in the hospital so long. Hopefully Brooke would be able to stay until she got out of the hospital.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLP

"Momma!" Anna cried as she followed her twin brother Justin into their mother's hospital room.

"My babies . . ." Peyton said as the two rugrats jumped onto the bed. "Ooomph . . . not so hard. Momma's got some bumps and bruises."

"Why you here Momma?" Justin asked.

"Momma had an accident," Peyton told them. Their mouths instantly transformed into o's. "I'm okay, though. I'm not going anywhere." The two let out a huge sigh of breath. She pulled Anna back so that the girl was leaning against her, holding the child in a warm hug. It hurt, of course, but it felt good to just have her little girl close. "Speaking of . . . do you remember the stories I've told you about your Aunt Brooke?"

The twin's eyes lit up, "Aunt Brooke!" They shouted at the same time.

"Ssssh, we're in a hospital and we have to be quiet," Peyton told them.

"Sowwy, Momma," Anna spoke in a small voice.

"Yeah Momma, I sowwy," Justin added.

"It's okay," Peyton hugged Anna and put her hand on Justin's shoulder. "Well . . . guess what? You get to meet your Aunt Brooke!"

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"I don't know when she's coming . . . but hopefully it's soon," Peyton sighed, "She's going to help me out with you two until I get out of the hospital."

"Momma come home," Justin pouted.

"I have to get better, baby. I have to stay here so the doctors can give me their medicine," Peyton explained to them.

"Oh," Justin nodded, contemplating the thought in his head.

"Brooke nice?" Anna asked, her voice small.

"Very nice," Peyton assured them, "You know . . . she's your godmomma. She doesn't know yet but she is."

By the looks on their faces, Peyton could tell that they were confused.

"A godmother is just another way to say that she's another special person in your life that you can go to for help . . . like me," Peyton tried to explain it in a way that they would understand.

Anna raised her eyebrows. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Brooke buy me things? Ponies and dollies?"

"Probably," Peyton said, "I can just see that she'll spoil the both of you rotten."

The dragon-lady social worker poked her head in the room, "Miss Sawyer?" Peyton looked over. "Miss Davis said she'd be here later today."

"Okay," Peyton nodded. And . . . the dragon lady left again.

"Mean," Anna said Justin nodded.

"I agree," Peyton pulled Justin over to her other side and hugged the two close.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Okay, P. Sawyer, you wanna explain to me why this woman calls me on my cell phone during my conference meeting and tells me I need to fly to Los Angeles immediately?" Brooke Davis rambled as she strolled into Peyton's hospital room.

"Sssshhh . . ." Peyton shushed the brunette, putting one of her unhurt fingers against her lips. She pointed to the twins, in the corner, in curled up in chairs sleeping.

Brooke looked back and forth between the sleeping twins and injured Peyton. Her face twisted in confusion. "P. Sawyer . . . you have got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know," Peyton sighed.

Brooke walked across the room and sat in a chair next to Peyton's bed. "Starting with those kids." Brooke looked at the sleeping children again—their blond hair, blue eyes, light complexion . . . broody stares. "They're Lucas's aren't they."

"Yes . . . they are," Peyton said. "No, he has no idea that he's got two adorable children who look exactly like him and act like him too."

"Peyton . . ." Brooke started to say., shaking her head

"Please, just don't go there Brooke," Peyton begged, "I can't get into it with you right now about how I should have told him and he deserves to know that he's a father. I know this." She sniffled. "I just didn't tell him . . . . and there's a huge story to that but I am far to tired and sore and exhausted and scared to go into it right now. Okay?"

"Okay . . ." Brooke nodded. "Sorry I freaked out."

"You didn't really freak out that much," Peyton said.

"I was about to," Brooke confessed, "If you're not going to tell me about how they came to be . . . could you at least tell me their names?"

"Sure . . ." Peyton said. "First you should know that I've named you as their godmother. Knowing that . . . the beautiful boy over there is Justin Alan Scott."

"Oooh . . . you named him after Keith . . ." Brooke noticed.

"Yep," Peyton nodded. "And my daughter's name . . . is Anna Brooke Scott." Brooke's face lit up. "You're my best friend, Brooke. And her godmother."

"I don't know what to say . . ." Brooke ?gushed?.

"Well . . . you could say that you can stay here and take care of my kids for a couple of weeks while I heal up," Peyton decided to just drop the bomb and get it over with.

And drop Brooke's jaw did, "Wow . . . I wasn't expecting that."

"I know you're super busy with your mother and the company . . . I just can't do this by myself right now and there's no one else to turn to. I've been fine the last four years by myself . . . but I'll be the hospital for at least six weeks now. I can't take care of Justin and Anna from here."

"Of course. You're my best friend. I'd do anything to help you," Brooke said, "So . . . I know about Justin and Anna. You gonna tell me how you got your scrawny ass into this mess?"

"I was in a car accident," Peyton told her. "I've been really exhausted lately, between work and the kids. I was late picking them up from daycare and this car came out of nowhere . . . next thing I knew I woke up here. Hurts like hell . . . but at least I'm alive and my babies are okay."

"That's the spirit," Brooke said, "Keep positive thoughts."

"I have been a little negative lately," Peyton admitted, "Feeling sorry for myself . . . which in retrospect I _should_ be happy with my life. I've got two beautiful children I adore and a job to take care of those children. That's the thing, I should be happy but really I'm not."

Brooke nodded, her expression changing, "Things have changed since high school haven't they?"

"Definitely," Peyton sighed, "Sometimes it feels like someone else's life."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "Do you remember when we were on the plane here from Tree Hill and you asked me if things would every be the way they were?"

"You said that maybe they'd be better . . ." Peyton remembered, "Back then I was so afraid that something bad would happen between me and Lucas. And now . . . I just wish I could go back and enjoy it while it was happening instead of worrying about the future."

"So . . . maybe you should stop worrying about the future. Maybe we both should," Brooke raised her eyebrow, glancing at the twins, "I've got this idea . . . I may be crazy but I can't help it."

"Uh-oh, does Mastermind Davis have something up her sleeve?" Peyton said.

"I sure do," Brooke said. "Where's that handy call button I hear so much about that people in hospitals have? Let's get your doctor in here . . . 'cause I've gotta plan!"

_To Be Continued . . ._

P.S. Hmm . . . what does Mastermind Davis have up her sleeve? Will Lucas ever find out he's a father? What about Lindsay? How will Justin and Anna be affected by all of this? Where will Nathan, Haley and the rest of the Tree Hill world fit in?

Next chapter should hopefully be up soon! Tell me what you think and what you wanna see! And how are you liking Peyton's commentary?


	6. 5: What Do You Go Home To?

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay_

**Chapter 5: What Do You Go Home To?**

Dammit Brooke, why did I ever let you talk me into going back there? I was fine in Los Angeles, I liked living in Los Angeles. My children loved Los Angeles too. The three of us were getting along quite well, if I do say so myself.

Actually, I guess we weren't. About a week before the crash I'd been fired from my job—a different job than I'd had when Lucas had shown up in L.A. and ambushed me with that proposal—as the assistant to the assistant. I was actually on my way to the kid's daycare from a last-minute interview.

But just because things weren't exactly perfect doesn't mean I wanted to go back there. In fact for all intended purposes I was trying to _avoid_ that place.

I guess Mastermind Davis had other plans.

~*~

"Okay, P. Sawyer it's all worked out," Brooke strolled into Peyton's hospital room happily, closing her cell phone. Justin sat on the floor near his mother's bed, playing with his toy trucks. Anna lay next to Peyton on the bed, asleep. Peyton read an issue of B. Davis Magazine.

"What makes you think this is going to work?" Peyton stated for the third time. "The doctor said that I shouldn't be moved so soon after the accident."

"Right," Brooke nodded, "But he also said that if we did this right everything would be fine. So . . . we're going back to Tree Hill. All four of us."

Peyton sighed, "I told you, I don't want to go back there. My life is here."

"Your life," Brooke mused. "Peyton you don't belong here anymore than I belong in New York. I know that you've been just as unhappy as I have. Besides . . . I'm sure that Justin and Anna would love to meet their family."

Justin whipped his head, "Family?"

Brooke smiled, going up to the boy and kneeling next him, "That's right, buddy. You get to go to the place where your mommy grew up." Justin grinned from ear to ear. Brooke looked over at Peyton who did not look happy.

"Yay!" Justin cheered.

"At least somebody's excited to be going home," Brooke chuckled. Peyton rolled her eyes. "The plan is as follows, P. Sawyer. We're all going to fly in my company's helicopter. A team of paramedics are going to come with us in case something happens on the way. You, though, will be knocked out during this. We're going to stop in Charleston which is where you'll be staying at the hospital until you heal enough to come home. The twins and I will stay a couple of hours but then we're going to drive to Tree Hill and get settled in the new house I just bought for all of us."

"So you've got it all planned, huh," Peyton grumbled.

"Yep and you've got no say in the matter, gimpy," Brooke said.

~*~

Peyton later watched as Brooke, Justin, and Anna left the room. She reached over to the end table with her good hand and picked up a book—An Unkindness of Ravens. She opened it up randomly and the first words she saw were: "In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."

This simple passage which had once meant the world to her was now a torture device, a horrible stabbing pain in her chest that hurt far worse than the injuries from the car accident that she was currently incapacitated from.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke poked her head back into the room, laughing, as Justin and Anna hung on her like monkeys. "We're leaving tomorrow so the kids and I are gonna go to your house and pack up some stuff. We'll have the rest shipped out later."

"Okay," Peyton barely managed to squeak out without losing what little control she had on her tear ducts.

And just as suddenly as they'd appeared back into the room, Brooke and the kids were gone leaving Peyton alone again . . .

~*~

As Peyton began to awaken she noticed that everything felt different. The bed, the sheets, the position she was in . . . all not the same as before she fell asleep.

"Welcome to Charleston, P. Sawyer. How's it feel to be back in North Carolina?"

She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was almost the same as the one in California . . . just a little brighter. "It feels like my best friend dragged me back home after I specifically ran away from this place."

"You'll see. You'll thank me eventually," Brooke said.

"Not likely," Peyton sniped bitterly. "Where's the kids?"

"A nurse is keeping an eye on them in the cafeteria," Brooke said. "They got hungry and decided they couldn't wait till we leave for Tree Hill in a few hours."

"Sounds about right. They're very impatient," Peyton told her.

"So I've noticed," Brooke said, "They must get that from you."

Peyton shrugged, "Probably."

"So I talked to the new doctor while you were asleep," Brooke said.

"And?" Peyton said.

"He said that you won't be in here long. They just want your leg to heal up some more before you try walking on it," Brooke reported, "And there's something about some other stuff too that they want to check on. Seemed routine."

"Sounds reasonable," Peyton nodded. She sighed.

"Does is feel strange to be back on this side of the country?" Brooke asked.

"Unbelievably so," Peyton said, "But when I get to Tree Hill it will be even harder."

"Yep," Brooke agreed.

"The last time I was in Tree Hill . . . everything was so different," Peyton reminded her.

Brooke glanced over at the nightstand where the book had placed when they had arrived and Peyton was still asleep—THE book. "I remember . . ."

~*~

So...we're back in North Carolina and it won't be long before I set foot in Tree Hill again. Thinking back on it now . . . well, for me to tell would give too much away. I've already done that once. Let's just say that it's a good thing she brought me back . . . but to this day I'm still partially pissed at her for it. But I guess she knew what was better for me. I just wish I would have seen that at the time.

~*~

The next day Peyton awoke after her first night in Charleston. She'd slept horribly—no surprise there, she'd always hated hospital and could never sleep in them due to the underlying feeling that she might never wake up—and her chest was killing her. Of course that could be because of the fact that her collarbone was broken. When the nurse came in she'd have to ask for more painkillers.

She turned to see that there was a television remote on the bedside table. She reached over painfully, holding her stomach with the other arm, and grabbed the silver rectangle. Once that excruciating task was over...she was able to turn on the television in the corner.

"...and the Tarheels land another blue chip prospect and we've got the scoop. Stay tuned after a commercial break to hear more," A familiar voice filled the screen followed by a familiar guy. "I'm Marvin McFadden . . . and you've just heard a mouthful," It was Mouth! He was older than the last time she'd seen him-obviously-and his hair was longer. He wore a crisp black suit with a light blue undershirt and dark blue tie. Then his picture disappeared and the commercials began.

Peyton sighed and was about to flip the channel when Mouth came back. "We interrupt your scheduled program for an update on a player very close to our hearts here in North Carolina," Peyton stopped, intrigued, and stared as an old picture of Nathan Scott faded on the screen. "Nathan Scott, former Tree Hill High Ravens Co-Captain & championship winner, all-star out of Maryland University, and one-time hopeful for the NBA draft."

It had been a long time since Peyton had had any contact with the other Scott brother or his wife and son. Actually she hadn't seen Jamie since he was two weeks old. He was, what, four now? And Haley . . . she missed spending time with her other best friend.

"All that changed, however, when an unfortunate accident four months ago left Mr. Scott temporarily paralyzed and currently confined to a wheelchair. Doctors inform us that at this point there is a chance Mr. Scott will regain the ability to walk. The question on everyone's mind now is whether or not he'll be able to play basketball again."

Peyton gasped. Nathan...paralyzed...never able to play again... She could only imagine what Nathan must be going through at the moment. And Haley . . . and Deb . . . and Lucas . . . and poor Jamie.

"The latest news is that Mr. Scott checked into a physical therapy clinic this morning. Our prayers are with him and his family as they go through these hard times." There was a pause. "That's it for our hourly update. Stay tuned for more news regarding Mr. Scott later in the day."

The commercials returned but Peyton was still stuck on Mouth's update about Nathan. For her though it was news. The last she'd heard of him was the last day she saw Lucas when he told her they won the game.

Well she'd be in Tree Hill soon . . . and she promised herself that no matter how mad Nathan, Haley, or Lucas for that matter were at her—she'd help out any way she could. She just hoped they didn't want to skin her alive for not telling them about Justin and Anna . . .

_To Be Continued . . ._

_P.S. Sorry... I know it's been awhile and this chapter was short...............but my muse just decided to show up and hit me with all kinds of inspiration so I thought I'd take advantage. I hope everyone has or has already had (depending on time zones) a great holiday break and if not...take one. You deserve it. Well my muse is still right by my side so I'm off to chapter 6.... Small spoiler: Chapter 6 is called "The Places I Have Come To Fear The Most". Peyton's finally in Tree Hill. Drama ensues...along with its friends angst, jealousy, and anger too. Stay tuned!_

_Shelby_


	7. 6: Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay_

Author's note: Okay, so it's 12:44 am and I should most likely be sleeping. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and some sleep might help. But those darn muses ... inspiration is hitting me in waves. Oh, and I should probably be doing the papers that were due a while ago too... but creative writing is so much more easier to me than research papers. Oh well. I started this a while ago (the day I submitted the last chapter actually) but life and homework and laziness got in the way . . . anyway I just the got inspiration again---thank god!---to finish it and I really like how it turned out. So . . . this one's for you guys (and girls).

Enjoy!

~*~

**Chapter 6: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most**

So . . . this is it. Today on this day I will step foot back in Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's been well over four years and I was a completely different person then than I am now. Back then I was just out of high school, I was in love with the man I thought I could spend the rest of my life with, I was on my way to an internship that promised to grant my dream of running my own record label, and I had survived a hell of a lot in high school and felt on top of the world.

In the moment I stepped out of Brooke's car-an upgrade from the VW-Beetle she had in high school; a classy and most likely expensive suburban-I realized how emotionally and mentally broken I was and what had led to it . . . my heart had been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and I didn't have the strength to clean it up.

I literally lost the person I used to be . . . and I hoped that Tree Hill would help me get it back.

~*~

"We're here!" Brooke's voice barely registered in Peyton's ears.

They had passed the "Welcome to Tree Hill" sign about fifteen minutes ago. She'd fitfully ignored it and focused on the sling she had on her arm—for her still-healing shoulder. The last six weeks had been hell. The longest she'd ever spent in the hospital was four days--her senior year of high school when she'd been shot-and even then she'd had problems. Her time in the hospital this time around had been filled with fatigue, boredom, pain, and a nervous anxiousness for when she'd eventually arrive in her hometown.

Well here they were. They were apparently about five minutes from the house Brooke had bought for them. Good. Peyton desperately could use a nap that wasn't lined with paper sheets. "We in Tree Gill now Mommy?" Anna asked from the back seat.

Brooke looked back in the mirror as she drove, "Remember it's Tree _Hill_ sweetie."

"Oh," Anna said.

"Yeah dummy," Justin snickered. "Tree Hill."

Brooke looked to Peyton to scold him but the blonde continued to stare at her sling.

"Ow! Mommy, Justin pull my hair!" Anna cried, rubbing her dark curls.

Peyton still didn't say a word. Brooke sighed. "Kids, you need to behave while Godmomma Brooke is driving. And Justin . . . don't pull your sister's hair or call her a dummy. Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry," Justin mumbled-barely incoherently.

"Didn't I tell you two to behave today? Your mommy just got out of the hospital and I'm sure she doesn't want to hear the two of you fight," Brooke said.

"Yes, Godmomma Brooke," The twins said together, each turning away from each other. Justin went back to his superman action figure and Anna picked up a tiny comb from the seat and began brushing her baby doll.

"Thank you," Brooke said.

Even though she hadn't said anything Peyton had indeed heard the entire exchange among the three of them. She knew she should have said something . . . but she was just so exhausted and nervous to respond.

The car turned into a driveway and Brooke stopped the car. "Home sweet home." Anna and Justin were still pouting in the backseat. Brooke turned to Peyton. "Need some help getting out? And don't worry about your stuff. The three of us can handle it. Right kids?" A mixture of 'yeah, yeah's' filtered from the back. "See?"

"I'm fine," That had been Peyton's famous line for the last few months. She was always . . . fine. Never good. Never great. Just . . . fine. She wondered if anyone would ever notice that she wasn't fine. She was quite the opposite.

"You sure?" Brooke tilted her head.

"Yeah. Just tired," Peyton said in her best convincing voice. Why should anyone have to know that she was on the verge of a meltdown?

"Okay then," Brooke shrugged and pulled the keys out and unbuckled. "Okay kids gather up your stuff and bring it in the house. Then I want you to come back and help me with your mommy's stuff."

Suddenly excited, the twins raced like tornadoes to get out of the car—carrying their toys too—and disappeared into the house.

"They probably just remembered the surprise we got you yesterday. They each picked them out themselves," Brooke explained, grabbing her purse. Peyton nodded and unbuckled herself (with thankfully not as much difficulty as she'd had buckling it when they'd left the hospital).

This was it. It was time to get out of the car and step on Tree Hill soil—or cement as the case may be. The car had carried her there . . . but now it was time to stand on her own two feet. With the buckle safely unlatched, she reached over her slinged-arm and opened the door.

There it was. She could see Tree Hill with her own two eyes and not behind the glass from inside the car. It didn't really look any different from Los Angeles . . . or from when she'd last been there. She was sure it felt different though.

There she was. She lifted her tired leg and it landed softly on the hard ground. She sat there for a moment, contemplating the feeling. It was rough . . . and when she pushed down it sent sparks of pain up her leg. She swung her other leg over and it too hit the ground. She could feel a tension in the air and in the way her feet touched the ground. The tension and even hostility were thick, almost like a blanket . . . not even a knife could cut through it. She didn't think she'd ever felt this much at one time.

"Take it slow, P. Sawyer. There's no rush," Brooke told her. The twins ran out and went up to Brooke's side of the car, ready to help carry. They watched their mother in intrigue.

This was the moment of truth. Peyton swung her body and used her un-slinged arm to scoot to the edge of the seat. With a _woosh_ she leaned forward and pushed with her good hand and stood up . . . all obviously too fast due to the incredible dizziness that clouded her brain as soon as she was upright. She swayed a little, her ears ringing and no sound coming from anywhere else. Her vision blurred and she continued to sway.

That was when she realized just how deeply she'd screwed up her life. She was a broken woman now . . . she'd let herself become the victim—which is something she'd never done in high school. Even with all the horrible things—2 lost mothers, boyfriends that ignored or left or didn't wait for her, a father who was never around, a best friend who cut her out, a psycho-stalking fake-brother who attacked her twice, and a real brother who she'd just met but left shortly after---after all those things she'd always fought back. She'd never ever let those things cut her down to the point where she lost herself . . . Until now. Now was the worst time ever to lose herself because she had two adorable children that needed and relied on her for everything and she'd never had the strength to pick herself up and take care of them properly.

Those were the reasons she was here now. That was why she was so broken. There was no doubt about the fact that Peyton Sawyer was in the black . . . and didn't know how to get out.

The world continued to spin and blur as Brooke, Anna, and Justin's shouts and cries registered in her mind before everything faded . . .

~*~

Okay, I know that people passing out in a story is so cliché . . . but this is my life. It happened to me . . . and it represents just how low I was. With that said . . . on to when I wake up. But who was it who stood over my bed as I regained consciousness?

~*~

"Well hello there," A soft, caring voice whispered as Peyton began to awaken. The voice was also familiar. "I'm guessing this is feeling a little like deja vu right now." Her eyes opened. It was Deb Scott-well, Deb Lee now, with her divorce from Dan. What was she doing here? "I know, not who you were expecting."

No kidding.

"I'm not really sure either, but I'm guessing there was no one else," Deb said

Peyton was still confused.

"Brooke called me after she called for an ambulance when you collapsed on the driveway," Deb explained. "She's with the kids downstairs trying to calm them down." Peyton took a deep breath and tried to sit up. She was really getting sick of waking up in hospitals.

"Do you know why I collapsed?" Peyton asked.

"I think Brooke said something about dehydration and exhaustion mixed with stress . . . or something like that," Deb told her. "I know I haven't really been a presence in your life since you dated Nathan—and even then I was never around—but I'm here now. Just let me know if you need anything. And I'd be willing to babysit Justin and Anna any time."

Peyton nodded. Then: "Wait, you know their names?"

"Brooke," Deb said. "She told me about everything. The car crash, the kids...even who their father is." Peyton sighed. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. "He doesn't. I haven't told him yet. He doesn't even know we're here."

Deb nodded. Peyton could just tell she was disappointed. She didn't say anything but Peyton just knew it. She'd wanted to tell him a few weeks after the twins had been born. He called her out of the blue and said his book—An Unkindness of Ravens—was having a book signing in L.A. and it would be nice if she could come. She'd had it all planned. She was going to tell him about Justin and Anna and they'd get back together. She even dressed up and wore a nice summer dress she knew he'd like—something she hadn't done for ages with the whole 'being pregnant' thing.

What happened? Well...she showed up at the signing . . . and saw some tall leggy brunette kiss him. Did she wait for an explanation? Of course not. She high-tailed it faster than you could say 'I told you so.' She hadn't heard from anyone from Tree Hill since. Well, until she decided to get into a car accident.

"They're beautiful," Deb smiled, looking at the picture of Justin and Anna on the bedside table. "Your kids. They definitely inherited the Scott gene for good looks." Peyton smiled politely. "But they also look so much like you."

"I think Justin got his Uncle Nathan's cockiness," Peyton chuckled. Deb's face lit up. "But Anna . . . she's very much her father's daughter. She's quiet and even though she can't quite read yet . . . she loves to be read to. And her taste in music makes her mama proud. They're a dream, they really are . . . but they're getting older and it's getting hard to do it by myself."

"It seems that Brooke is more than willing to help you out. She adores those two," Deb said. "And I'm here too."  
"Thanks, Deb. That's really nice of you," Peyton yawned. Ugh . . . she felt so exhausted.

"Tired?" Deb observed.

"A little," Peyton admitted.

"I should go anyway. I promised Haley I'd go relieve . . . the babysitter," Deb told her. "Jamie can be quite a handful when he wants to be." Peyton imagined that was true if 4-year-old Jamie was anything like his cousins. Apparently they'd also gotten the Scott gene for hyperness and an over abundance of energy. The older blonde stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Deb?" Peyton said.

"Yes, Peyton?" Deb said.

"Thanks for coming," Peyton said. "And . . ."

"Your secret's safe with me. Wait until you know you're ready and then tell them," With that, Deb was out the door.

~*~

"Okay, P. Sawyer, this time we're going to do this without you passing out and needing another visit to the hospital. Got it?" Brooke got out of the car and went over to Peyton's side to open the door.

"That's the plan," Peyton told her. Brooke held on to Peyton's good arm as the blonde began to get up and finally touched down on the cement.

"Step one standing . . . complete," Brooke said. Peyton went to turn around to grab her bag but Brooke shook her head. "I will get that once I've got you in the house and off your feet. Let's just worry about getting _you_ in first."

Peyton took her first steps on Tree Hill cement (not counting the last time when she passed out). All seemed to be going well. Brooke led her toward the door and within a few steps Peyton was walking on her own. The kids were with Deb at the zoo. Brooke, Peyton, and Deb had all agreed that it would be easier and less stressful for Peyton to go home without her hyperactive twins to worry about. At this point, Peyton wasn't arguing anymore.

"Step two first steps . . . check," The two slowly but surely made their way up the path and up the stairs (with a 2-minute stop due to a dizzy spell). "Step three stairs . . . defeated with minor complications," They were finally at the door. "You're gonna love this place, P. Sawyer. We were lucky the buyer backed out last minute." Peyton was sure the house would be great . . . But it wasn't home. It wasn't her dad's old place with her infamous red bedroom and it didn't have Lucas . . . so it could never be home. Peyton loved her best friend dearly for trying though.

Brooke opened the door and the two walked in. The living room was off to the right. There was a full-length brown couch with the back facing where the two girls were. Adjacent to the couch on the far side was a smaller brown loveseat. There were darker brown pillows on either side of both of the couches. On the other adjacent side was a large television and entertainment center with an impressive DVD and CD collection and in the middle was rectangular glass table with a vase of flower-daisies-as a centerpiece.

"Brooke, this is amazing!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Brooke was all smiles. It was amazing how something so small could make Brooke so happy. "You haven't even seen the rest of the house yet either!"

"Whoa…another dizzy spell…" Peyton stopped and Brooke grabbed onto her arms. "I'm good…"

"Time for Momma P. to sit down now," Brooke's voice was teasing but still serious. 'Momma P.' was the new nickname Brooke had come up with for Peyton. It suddenly reminded Peyton of the nickname Brooke had come up with for Haley when their other friend had found she was pregnant their senior year of high school--Tutormom. Oh god…Haley…she was sure to be pissed with Peyton for not telling any of them about the twins. Peyton slowly made her way to the fabulous couch--with Brooke's help of course--and plopped her butt down. Boy it felt good to sit down. "There we go . . . I can breathe again!" The two chuckled.

Peyton grinned, just as happy as Brooke that she was finally sitting down. Since the accident she realized just how much she and everyone else took 'walking' for granted. It was a simple concept that never took toddlers (including the twins) that long to grasp . . . put one foot in front of the other . . . But when you have to re-learn it as an adult it seemed like the hardest task in the world.

"Okay . . . You should lie down and rest. Take a nap," Brooke suggested. "I'll go get your bag and then I'll make us some dinner." Peyton nodded as she took off her shoes and lay down. She was asleep within moments . . . Drifting into a wonderful dream that starred her, Lucas, Justin, and Anna having a family picnic at the park . . .

_To Be Continued…_

_P.S. Okay so no drama quite yet with the Scotts or Lindsay . . . but I wanted Peyton coming home to be about her and her kids and not Lucas or the others. So . . . did ya like it? _


	8. 7: Over The Hills And Far Away

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay_

**Chapter 7: Over The Hills And Far Away**

_The day I saw Lucas for the first time since that day in the hotel room was the first time since we got to Tree Hill that Brooke would let me go anywhere but the house by myself. I still had the sling on my arm, but other than that most of my wounds had healed. Physical wounds aside, there was still something that was fatally broken: my heart. It broke that day in the hotel room. . . and until this moment as I write it I never thought it would heal again . . ._

_~*~  
_

Peyton stood on the Rivercourt, staring at the names of her and all her friends from the night of graduation. Her arm gently rested on her still-in-a-sling shoulder as she remembered how great that night was. High school had just ended . . . and they were all hopeful of the future . . .

She loved her children, she really did, but sometimes she just wished she could go back to high school . . . to the span of time between after the "Psycho Derek" Banks attack and when she left for Los Angeles. Back to when her biggest decision of the day was whether she'd listen to the Cure or Elvis Costello . . . to when it was Brooke & Peyton against the world . . . when it was just her and—

She turned as she heard the bouncing of a ball. Her eyes widened as Lucas appeared on the court, a basketball in his hands. His eyes were dark and his mouth contorted into something that resembled a snarl. She attempted a smile. "Luke! How long has it been?"

The snarl grew deeper. "Two years." Peyton had never heard that dark tone in his voice in all the time she'd known him.

Her smile became sad, "It's been longer than that . . ." She started to move forward toward him. He jumped back. Peyton stopped, confused. He looked different from the last time she'd seen him. Older, sharper . . . colder.

"I have someone," Those were the _last_ words Peyton wanted to hear. The smile fell and she started to step backward. Images of Anna and Justin since they were born flashed in her mind as well as moments she'd shared with Lucas over the years . . .

. . . but she pushed them back into her mind and fought back the tears. "That's great, Luke."

He seemed uneffected by her words. Within moments, he was gone. He hadn't given her any chances to say anything about Justin and Anna. Who was this someone who'd stolen his heart? Were they serious? How long have they been dating?

Peyton's head began to spin . . . everything was lost. "Peyton!" Brooke's suburban stopped just before the court and the brunette yelled out the window. "What are you doing, P. Sawyer? Trying to pass out again?"

The blonde sighed, retreating, and sulked over to the car. As she got in, she retorted, "I haven't passed out for two days, thank you very much."

"Yeah . . . and let's keep it that way," Brooke pulled out of the lot and down the street. Peyton stared out the window as they drove. Brooke glanced over at her sad friend. "Penny for your thoughts?"

A brief smile graced Peyton's cheeks, remembering when they were in Honey Grove senior year getting ready for the prom. "Don't know if they're worth that much."

Brooke smiled too. "Seriously, Momma Sawyer . . . what's on your mind?"

Peyton hesitated . . . but only for a moment. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to say this out loud. "Um . . . I saw Lucas."

Brooke took a deep breath, cautious of her next words. "Is that so?"

Peyton nodded, gulping, "Yeah." She released the air in her lungs, tears brimming in her eyes. "H-He's seeing someone."

Brooke nodded, stopping the car on the side of the road. The brunette unlatched her seatbelt and turned her body so she faced Peyton. "You okay?"

Peyton sniffled, tears falling from her eyes. "N-no . . ."

"Oh, Peyton . . ." Brooke's heart broke for her best friend. Peyton scrambled out of her seatbelt and lay her head on the seat. The tears just burst out. Brooke reached over and moved the blonde's hair from her face. The tears continued and didn't stop.

~*~

It had never occurred to me in all the time I was in Los Angeles that Lucas would move on. It never even crossed my mind. I just thought that when I _finally_ worked up the courage to come back to Tree Hill and tell Lucas about the twins . . . we would be a family. But . . . he found someone and . . . he moved on—

You know that old song that goes "it's the end of the world as we know it"? Well . . . lets just say that the news of Lucas's new significant other hurt far worse than the car crash by a long shot. All my hopes and dreams of Lucas, Justin, Anna, and I as a family were gone. It would always be just me and the kids.

Anyway . . . since Lucas knew that I was in town, Brooke and I agreed it wasn't long before he told Haley and Nathan. So we decided to go visit the other Scott family—minus the kids—before they figured out about Justin and Anna themselves. I wasn't exactly ready to tell them yet anyway.

~*~

"I'm actually nervous," Brooke confessed to Peyton as they walked through the gate in the backyard of Nathan and Haley's house (one they've never been too yet.)

"Me too," Peyton agreed, holding her injured arm close to her.

"It's been four years . . ." Brooke said, "Jamie was be so big!"

They closed the gate behind them, looking around as they did. There was a huge pool right in front of their faces. And the house . . . the house was huge!

A glass sliding door opened and Haley appeared, her eyes down to the ground as she came out of the house. She glanced up,stopping where she stood. She stared at them for a second before bolting into action and catching both Brooke and Peyton in a hug. "Ow . . ." Peyton pulled back.

Haley noticed the sling. Peyton noticed that Haley noticed.

Brooke and Peyton glanced at each other. "Um . . . long story." Peyton told her. "Short of it . . . I was in a car crash." Haley's eyes were wide. "I'm fine, Haley. It's all good."

The two noticed a boy wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and bright red cape saunter out of the house. They raised their eyebrows. Haley turned around. "Jamie, come here sweetie. There's some people I want you to meet." Brooke and Peyton both noticed how alike Justin looked to Jamie. The boy hid behind his mother, who put her hands on his shoulders. "Jamie, this is your aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton. They're your mommy and daddy's friends."

Brooke bent down, holding her arms out. "Hey buddy! I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby! Now you're so big!"

The boy was still leaning into his mother. "It's okay, Jamie." The boy gingerly gave both his aunts a hug and ran off into the house. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley laughed. "He's usually not that shy . . ."

"He's really a cute kid, Hales," Peyton said. "You and Nathan did good."  
The three of them sat on the concrete edge of the pool. "He's had it rough lately. We all have . . ." Haley sighed.

"We heard about the accident," Brooke said. The three of them were quiet for a minute. "How are you holding up, tutorgirl?"

Haley took a deep breath, smiling ever so slightly at the use of her old nickname. "I'm trying the best I can."

"We're here now," Peyton said, "We'll help."

"Yeah . . ." Brooke nodded. "We'll help."

Neither Brooke nor Peyon mentioned that they had a lot on their own plates at the moment with Justin and Anna and Clothes Over Bros and Victoria and Lucas . . .but they didn't say that because it wasn't the right time.

"Nathan and I try to keep things normal . . . for Jamie. We don't fight or talk about the accident in front of him . . . He knows, though. He's always giving us hugs or telling us how much he loves us. He knows.

"Sounds familiar," Brooke mused.

"He is a _lot_ like Lucas," Haley said, "He's just this sweet, caring, considerate little boy. It's like he's four times his age sometimes."

Peyton looked at Brooke, knowing the brunette was talking about Anna and not Lucas. She debated then and there whether or not she should tell Haley . . .

. . . but in the next second she realized that when she finally tells, it should be Lucas first. Even though he had a girlfriend and he broke her heart he deserved to know about his own children.

Peyton stood up, "I've gotta go. I'll see you at home, Brooke."

"Okay, P. Sawyer I'll see ya later." Brooke seemed confused but went with it.

"Goodbye, Peyton. Don't be a stranger," Haley called after the blonde as she walked away.

Peyton knew what her next move had to be.

_To Be Continued . . ._

_A.N. So . . . what'd you think? Haley and Lucas know that the girls are back in town . . . but they don't know about the twins yet. What will their reaction be? How will Peyton first see Lindsay? And . . . what exactly is Peyton's next move?_


	9. 8: The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay_

**Chapter 8: The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise**

After talking to Haley, I knew somewhere in my gut what I needed to do next. It was clear. I thought of Nathan and his accident and how Haley and Jamie were helping him through it. I thought of Lucas and how great an uncle he was and how much Jamie adored him. I thought of Dan and how he'd left Lucas without a father and how much Lucas resented him for that. I thought of my father and how he was never around after mom died and how alone I felt. All these things made my next course of action quite clear.

Lucas deserved to know about his children. I couldn't stall anymore; I needed to tell him. For a second I wanted to bring the twins with and show him face to face . . . but immediately decided against it. It was better to sit him down, get him a drink, and let him get used to the idea before father met son and daughter.

So that's what I did . . .

~*~

By the time Peyton got over to Lucas's house it was dark. She was nervous as hell and scared that Lucas would slam the door in her face. Oh god...what if his "someone" was there? Hi . . . nice to meet you! By the way—your boyfriend and I have two adorable little blondes in common. What did you think of that _Grey's_episode last week? Wanna be best friends?

No . . . it would be better if what's-her-face was _not_ home at the moment.

Peyton took a deep breath, stopping at the door. _This _was the moment she'd been both dreading and looking forward to since the day she'd found out she was pregnant. She wanted to see Luke's happy and proud-Daddy smile when she told him he was a father. Then again she was afraid he would be angry and completely turn her away and want nothing to do with the twins . . .

No time like the present to find out. She raised her hand and held it just inches from the door, pausing for just a moment, before she rapped on the door. Within moments a shout came from inside the door. "Come in! I'll be right there!"

Peyton sighed. 4 years ago she would have barged in Lucas and Karen's without a moments thought. Now . . . she felt like a stranger. Graduation changes so much. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door, a wave of Lucas's familiar scent overtaking the air. Apparently not as much as she thought changed.

She looked around the room-the living room-and realized that nothing had really changed at all. There were a lot of pictures of Lucas's sister Lily around the room from ages 1-4 which didn't really surprise her. Lucas adored Lily and vice versa. The girl was a mini-girl-version of her father Keith.

Where was Lucas so she could get this over with already?

Out of nervous habit she crossed her arms and traced circles on her wrist. Her heart was thumping loudly, hitting hard against her chest. Her entire body was shaking as well.

"Sorry it took so long . . . the washer was being stubborn so I had to put it in its place." She heard his voice from another room. He obviously wasn't expecting it to be her. She looked up as he appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. He was staring at her, a smiled disappearing as his jaw dropped and eyes jammed wide open.

No he definitely wasn't expecting the visitor at his door to be his ex-girlfriend.

"You said to come in so . . ." And so the awkwardness began.

"No, I-Yeah . . ." He was still staring at her. "I-Is there something I c-can do for you?"

"Um . . . we need to talk," Peyton took a deep breath.

"We do?"

_I'd say that's an understatement _she thought to herself. "We really do." Peyton nodded.

"O-okay . . ." Lucas led her into the kitchen, obviously nervous and unsure of what was going on, and pushed back a chair for her to sit down. She did and he himself sat down across from her. "W-we're sitting . . . let's . . ."

". . .talk. Yeah," Peyton finished. She took _another_ deep breath. "Yes, there's a lot we need to talk about."

"We haven't even sat down in the same room for over 2 years and you wanna talk now?" Lucas's words were harsh—but really she kinda deserved it. Peyton winced at the comment. Lucas shook his head. "No . . . let's not fight. I don't wanna do that. Let's just have a civil conversation."

"Civil sounds good," Peyton nodded, sighing in relief. She cleared her throat. "And speaking of the last time we saw each other . . . that's what I came to talk about." Lucas looked confused but waited for her to speak. "I think about that day all the time." She said quietly, looking at the table. "Actually it's pretty much all I think about." She looked up. "I want to apoligize, Luke. I shouldn't have been so scared."

"No," Lucas shook his head again. "You don't have to apoligize for anything, Peyton. I shouldn't have rushed us. You were't ready to get married and I should have listened to you."

"That's sweet, Lucas . . . but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Right," Lucas said. Then he turned his head. "Wait, what?"

Peyton gulped. "Before I say anything I just want to tell you that if I could go back I would tell you right away. It's just . . . things happened. I was afraid and I let my fears cloud my better judgement and it just never seemed like the right time." Before Lucas could say anything she continued. "And I know you're going to say why is now different? Why am I telling you today? But I don't have those answers. We're here, now, where things are the way they are. The future is all we have, okay? So let's make it count." She took a deep breath, her heart pumping.

"Peyton what are you talking about?" Lucas said. She didn't know if his voice was supposed to sound that mean or if she was just imagining it.

"What?" She said.

"Are you okay?" His tone was soft. She must have imagined the harsh question. "Because none of what you just said makes sense."

"I know . . . I just wanted to say all that first before I actually say what it is that I wanna say. Okay?" She hoped he'd understand once she actually told him.

"Just say it, Peyton. I won't get angry at you," He reached out his hand and put it on top of hers.

"You can't say that . . . you don't know what it is!" She stood up backing away from him, pushing the chair back behind her. His hand remained where it was. She stopped when her back hit the stove and she used the opportunity to turn around. With her back facing Lucas, she rested her hands on the cold flat stove top. She took several deep breaths, preparing herself for one of the hardest moments of her life.

"Peyton?"

Still not facing him, she began to speak slowly, "Lucas . . . I have twins. One girl and one boy. As in kids."

"You have . . . kids," While the idea seemed a bit much for him, he was reacting quite well. For now.

"Yes. I, um, have kids. Two of them," Peyton turned around. "Boy and girl . . . identical except for their hair. One is blonde and the other has dark brown."

"They must take their beauty from their mother," Lucas smiled. Peyton returned the favor . . . though a little more nervous than his. He was clueless. "How old are they?"

_Here we go. _"Two."

Lucas just stared at her, jaw and eyebrows clenched in his trademark brooding expression. Everything was quiet—except for Peyton's heart—as Lucas's eyes were fixed on her for a very long time. He gulped. "T-two?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded. She could see the math problem forming in his head.

"Two," He said again. He took a deep breath, gulping again. "So I guess this is what you meant when you said you think about the day in the hotel."

"Pretty much, yeah," She sighed.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair and stood up. He turned, his hands still on his head.

"You okay, Luke?" Peyton said quietly.

"Okay?" Lucas spoke. It wasn't loud, but it startled her and she jumped. "Am I okay?"

A tear appeared on the surface of her eyes. She'd expected this: the anger. She'd cut Lucas out of almost 3 years of his children's lives . . . effectively turning him into the father he hated. She hadn't wanted to . . . but she had. She expected him to hate her for it and never want to speak to her again.

"I'm a father," His words were so soft she could barely hear them. His intention behind those words was unclear to her. _Was_ he angry? Was he sad? Did he regret that day like she did every day? Was he disgusted? Did he want anything to do with the kids? "I'm a father." This time the words were louder but the tone still unrecognizable.

"Luke, I need to know how you feel about this," Peyton's voice was calm in the hopes to keep him calm. It seemed to work; he wasn't saying a word. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I really am. You have every right to be furious with me." She couldn't look him in the eye so instead she stared at her feet. She brushed at the tears in her eyes. "Just please . . . don't take it out on them. They don't know about what happened between us. They don't know anything. They're just kids." She started to walk to leave the room, wondering what he was thinking right now. "If you ever want to see them, Brooke and I have a place on Manila." She paused, stopping for only a moment. "They know who you are. I've read the book to them enough to where they have it memorized."

With that, she left Lucas to digest all she'd said.

_To Be Continued . . ._

A.N. So what did you think of it? Was it all you imagined? Expect a different reaction from Lucas? Should he pay a visit to the twins? How do you think Peyton and/or Lucas should tell Haley and Nathan? And here's an even bigger question: How will Lucas tell Lindsay and what will her reaction be? Hmm . . . I'm open to any suggestions you guys have.

Oh . . . and you've probably noticed that the chapters are named after episodes. Any guesses or ideas what episode the next chapter will be named after?


	10. 9: It's Alright Ma I'm Only Bleeding

**The Truth**

_One Tree Hill_ Lucas/Peyton w/ mention of Naley/Brooke&?/Lucas&Lindsay

**Chapter Nine: It's Alright Ma I'm Only Bleeding**

Telling Lucas was hell . . . but it had to be done. He was the father. He deserved to know that he had children. After a couple of days he seemed used to the idea and requested to see them once in a while. I had already planned on that and insisted I bring them by every day. He was thrilled. He even had the guest room turned into a bedroom/playroom for the kids. A princess bed for Anna and a basketball-shaped bed for Justin. He put a divider half-wall in the middle of the room so it felt like they had their own room.

With that off my chest, I just had Nathan, Haley, and Lucas's girlfriend to deal with. I wasn't sure how any of them would take it – though I was more of _her_ reaction than of Nathan and Haley. Besides, it was Lucas's job to tell _her_.

Nathan and Haley took it better than I anticipated . . . they were disappointed that it took me so long to come home and wished they could have been there to help me but other than that they were generally excited to meet their neice and nephew. The twins adored them. Justin liked to play basketball with Jamie and hear stories from Nathan and Anna liked to help Haley cook. In fact, the first thing Haley said to me when I told her was that she never liked Lucas's girlfriend/editor—who they told me was named Lindsay Strauss. To this day that name is like a curse to me and my kids. They know full well who that witch is and they like her about as much as all of us (me, Brooke, Nathan, Jamie, and Haley) do.

But I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

The first time I met Lindsay was not a good day to say the least. It had been a couple of weeks after I told Lucas and about a week after I told Nathan and Haley. I'd been taking Justin and Anna to Luke's pretty much every day to see him. They took the news of their father well and instantly had Lucas wrapped around both of their fingers.

Here's the story:

~*~

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Justin and Anna yelled at the same time as Peyton pulled into Luke's driveway. Brooke got her a loaner car until her comet (which Brooke had shipped to Tree Hill) could be fixed. Brooke wouldn't tell her where it was being fixed but Peyton really didn't care. The sooner she got her own car back the better. This loaner SUV was far too much vehicle for her to handle and she missed her tiny convertible.

The twins seatbelts flew off and they raced up to the door, taking their backpacks with them. Peyton laughed. She'd never once when they lived in Los Angeles seen them so happy all the time. Here in Tree Hill they had a family—a dad, aunts, uncles, and a cousin to play with.

She waited until the door opened and Lucas let them in. As she pulled out of the driveway she saw Luke smile and heard the kid's loud voices. This was sorta what she wanted every since she found out she was pregnant. Her kids spending time with their father and she and him reaching a happy medium.

Her next stop was to meet Brooke at Karen's old Cafe. Her fashion-designer friend was turning the building into a store for her clothing line—Clothes Over Bros—and she wanted Peyton to come with her for best friend support.

She found Brooke standing in the building—which was covered with brown paper on all the walls—where the door was. "Ready, buddy?" Brooke said and in the next minute she and an unrecognizable pair of hands tore the paper from the door. Brooke turned around and Peyton saw Jamie. "What do you think, P. Sawyer?"

"It looks like an empty store, B. Davis," Peyton admitted. In the time they'd been in Tree Hill Jamie had taken to his new aunts very well—his godmother especially.

"For now . . . but when I'm done it'll be a boutique worthy of the Brooke Davis name," The brunette put her hand on her godson's shoulders. "What does Jamie think?"

"It's pretty cool, Aunt Brooke," Jamie said in that adorable voice he had.

"At least someone here is impressed," Brooke chuckled. "Alright . . . I've got all the paperwork done and the builders are coming at the end of the week. It should be done in about two weeks."

"That's great, Brooke," Peyton said.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'm already having more fun with this store than the whole time I've had my company," Brooke said. She turned to Peyton, smiling. "Your turn!"

Peyton just nodded. Then she thought about it. "Wait, what?"

Brooke picked Jamie up, "Follow me." The two were giggling as they led Peyton behind the cafe to the club half, Tric's entrance.

"Why are we going to Tric? And with Jamie with us no less?"

"We're going to your new office," Brooke simply said.

"My what?" Peyton was confused.

They kept walking through Tric until they got to the back. Brooke slid open a door. It was a storage area. "Welcome to work, P. Sawyer." Peyton just stared at her. "I talked to Karen and Lucas . . . they're going to let you use the space for free as long as you turn it into your own record label."

"I can't," Peyton shook her head.

"Yes, you can," The brunette insisted. "You've been doing this stuff since high school and just because some stuffy Los Angeles jerk says you don't have what it take doesn't give you an excuse to give up. _I_ believe in you and I want to invest in your label." Peyton was speechless. "Do you remember that day after graduation? We all stood on the rivercourt saying we'd come back in four years and nothing would change."

"Yeah," Peyton remembered that day very well.

"Well we were wrong," Brooke said. Jamie saw a stray basketball in the corner and ran to go play with it. "Life outside of high school is cruel and brutal and it takes everything in you just survive. Even when you have everything . . . nothing compares to what you truly want. Whether it's family or love or your dreams or whatever. And if we don't fight for it . . . how can we truly be happy?"

"Four years ago I would have jumped at a chance like this," Peyton took a tired breath, looking around the room.

"What's changed?" Brooke said. "You think you're the only one that's failed since high school? You think you're the only one that searched out your dream and didn't get it?"

"Brooke—"

"I have the company I always wanted . . . but my mother has control over most of it not to mention me. Lucas wrote a book . . . and he can't write another one. And Nathan? He almost had his dream when a split second stripped everything away. That's life, Peyton."

"What if I fail?"

"You won't," Brooke spoke right away. "I've known you a long time. You want this and you'll do everything you can to keep it. So maybe you're not a big city Los Angeles girl. Tree Hill's home . . . and you'll do great things, P. Sawyer. Luke believes in you . . . I believe in you . . . now all you have to do is believe in yourself." Across the room Jamie was dribbling the basketball on the cement floor. "Come on, buddy. I think it's time for ice cream, don't you?" The boy dropped the ball and followed his godmother out the door. Before she left, Brooke turned to Peyton. "Just think about it." She turned around and the two of them left, leaving Peyton alone in her new office.

The blonde smiled, looking around the room. She thought about what Brooke said. Could she really do it? She had Justin and Anna to worry about now . . .

. . . but it would be really great to be able to finally do what she always wanted.

Yeah, she could do this. She was going to do this. She was going to start her own record label and sign artists who could change the world with the music. Maybe even get Haley to start recording again . . .

A ringing in her pocket alerted her to her cell phone exploding with noise. She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Lucas."

"Hey, how are the kids doing? Are they behaving for you?" Peyton knew how much trouble they could be.

"They're behaving fine, Peyton," Lucas said. "There was just an accident—"

"What!? Are they okay?" Her heart started to beat faster.

"It's okay, Peyton. Anna just fell down outside and she's got a couple of scrapes and cuts," Lucas told her. "She's really freaked out though and she's asking for you. She won't even let me look at them."

"I'm on my way," Peyton hung up the phone and hurried out the door and to her car. She reached Lucas's childhood home in no time and was running up the front walk. Before she even got to the door it opened and Lucas walked out with a crying Anna on his hip. Justin trailed behind.

"Mumma!" Anna whimpered, reaching out her little arms. The little girl practically jumped in her mother's arms and Peyton held her baby girl tight.

"It's okay, baby. Momma's here," Peyton kissed Anna's forhead. "What do you say we go inside and have a look at your owie? Okay?" Her daughter nodded and the four of them went back inside. Peyton set Anna down on the couch and knelt in front of her while Lucas and Justin disappeared into the kitchen. Though tears still fell from her eyes, the full-out bawling had stopped and Anna was just breathing really heavy.

There was a scrape on Anna's right knee and elbow and a small cut on her left ankle. Minimal blood . . . but enough to scare a small child and a new father. Lucas came in a second later with a first aid kit, setting it on the couch and kissing the top of Anna's head before leaving the room. Despite her daughter's pain, she was loving the way Lucas was so worried about her. He cared about his kids . . . and Peyton didn't think she'd seen anything more beautiful.

She took another moment to watch where Lucas stood not moments ago before jumping into the task of disenfecting Anna's cuts.

~*~

So everything _seems_ all fine and dandy, right? Brooke's going to help me start my own record label and I witnessed a heartfelt father-daughter moment for the first time. Everything's not as cut and dry as that. Remember Lindsay? The woman who has Lucas's heart? The one thing I want and can't have? Well . . . you're about to meet her.

~*~

It didn't take long for Peyton to peroxide, neosporin, and bandage up Anna's cuts. By the time she'd finished Anna was fast asleep on the couch. The mother lay her daughter down and covered her up with a blanket. With a quick tuck in and a kiss Peyton quietly made her way into the kitchen. Lucas and Justin were playing a game of Go Fish! and didn't even notice her come in. When he did, Lucas looked up. "Is she okay?"

Peyton nodded, "Justin, why don't you go play in your room for a little bit?" The boy nodded and ran off to play. Peyton sat down where her son had been, playing with her hands on top of the table. "She cried herself to sleep. She'll be fine. She's always been a little bit of a drama queen. You'd think she was Brooke's."

They both laughed. "Brooke does have that effect on people." Lucas said.

"That she does," Peyton agreed.

Lucas reached over the table and softly touched her hand, "You've really done a great job with them. They're good kids."

"Thanks, Luke. That means a lot," Peyton, too, held on to his hand. "I know I should have told you sooner..."

Lucas shook his head, "No—we're not going to do this. You did what you had to do and that's the end of that. You told me now and that's all that counts." They were silent for a few moments, just holding each others hand.

"What the hell is this?"

The two of them jumped as the door opened and a woman came into the kitchen. She was tall and skinny with long brown hair. She wore jeans, sneakers, and a black tank-top. There were suitcases on the ground next to her and a duffel bag on her shoulder. She obviously meant to stay there. And she was obviously confused by the woman in Lucas's kitchen, not to mention the sippy cups on the counters, toddler sneakers next to the door, and kiddie spring jackets hanging on the coat hanger in the walkway visible from the hall.

"Lindsay, I can explain . . . all of this," Lucas pulled away from Peyton's hand and stood up.

Lindsay dropped her bags and put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting."

Lucas took a deep breath, turning to Peyton. "Why don't you check on Anna and see what Justin is doing?" The blonde nodded and left the room as fast as she could. Lindsay was Lucas's girlfriend and she really didn't want to be in the room when he explained that he had children with a woman he hadn't seen in over three years.

Peyton first went to see that Anna was still asleep after Lindsay's outburst. The last thing they all needed was a cranky crying child to make the argument worse. Luckily, Anna wasn't affected was stayed sleeping. On to Justin . . .

Peyton made her way to the old guest room. Justin sat in the corner at the small racecar table with a coloring book and some crayons. "Hey buddy."

The boy didn't look up, concentrated on his picture. "Hi Mommy."

"Can I sit with you?" She asked her son who nodded, still focused on what he was doing. Peyton pulled out the toddler-sized chair and gently sat down on it. She watched him color. He was so meticulous with staying inside the lines. He was even shading and adding details to the simple outline of a monster truck. He definitely got that from his mother. "You're doing a very good job."

"It's easy," the boy shrugged.

"For you and me it's very easy. We're good at coloring and drawing," Peyton said. "Your sister on the other hand is a different story . . ." Justin giggled and Peyton joined in. "I think she got that from your daddy. He's never been really good with the art side of stuff. He's more of a writer."

"Anna likes bedtime stories," Justin said.

"Yep, just like Daddy," Peyton nodded.

All the while, she could hear Lucas and Lindsay's hushed voices. Well, Lucas was trying to be quiet but Lindsay was pretty loud. Peyton just hoped they didn't wake Anna.

"Lindsay, please . . . you'll wake Anna," Peyton heard Lucas say.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Lindsay shouted.

Okay, that was it. Peyton tried to keep quiet and stay out of it but she really didn't want to have to deal with a cranky daughter. "Buddy, you stay here okay? Mommy's going to go talk to Daddy." The boy nodded silently and continued with his coloring.

Peyton stood up and wound her way back to the kitchen. She found Lucas and Lindsay standing across from each other, darts glaring between the two. "What's going on in here? You're going to wake Anna."

"No one asked for your input, Barbie," Lindsay spat out.

Peyton backed up a step, her hands in the air, "Whoa...break time. We're all adults so let's just be civil about this, okay?"

"She's right, Lindsay," Lucas said. "Let's all just sit down and talk this through. Obviously some things are going to change but that doesn't mean we have to be nasty to each other."

"Lucas, why should we have to change?" Lindsay said.

"I have children, Lindsay," Lucas spoke calmly. "I told you that. Peyton is their mother so we're all going to be seeing each other from now on."

"How do you even know they're yours?"

The words hit Peyton like a ton of bricks. Why would she lie about this? Surely Lucas knew that Justin and Anna were his?

"Lindsay," Lucas's voice sounded like he was reprimanding a child. "We're not going there." The brunette looked like she wanted to protest. "And even if I didn't believe it—which I do—all I'd have to do is look at them and know they're mine."

~*~

It's so true. Every time I look at Justin and Anna I either see Lucas or Karen or Keith or Lily or sometimes even a little Nathan or Jamie sneaks in there too. Once I thought I saw a little Dan in Anna . . . but I looked closer and it was Nathan that I saw. Of course there's a little of me and Ellie and Derek in there too . . . but mostly it's just the Scott genes. Haley always says its the same with with Jamie.

~*~

Lindsay's reaction would have fooled anyone to thinking that Lucas had just slapped her in the face. The brunette's eyes hardened and her jaw set in place. Flames lunged across the room right in Lucas's direction and Peyton could feel the heat.

"Lindsay—" Peyton started to say but Lindsay held up her hand and stopped her.

"Got something to say now? 'Cause you know it would have been more _appropriate_ to say something _before_ just showing up out of the blue with your little hellions."

"You know I was actually going to try to be nice to you," Peyton took a deep breath, "We even could have been friends. But I deal with kids all day and I really don't want to deal with more on my downtime." Lindsay looked incredulous. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my kids home. I really don't want them around such an imature excuse for an adult."

Without another word Peyton grabbed the kids' coats, shoes, and backpacks and left the room leaving Lindsay to think about what she'd just said.

_To Be Continued . . ._

P.S. I'm currently listening to the thunderstorm that's going on outside and getting goosebumps as I write this. Gotta love the power of words. Stage one of the Peyon/Lucas/Lindsay smackdown is complete! Fighting is always so much fun to write (especially between Peyton and Lindsay). Expect to see _lots_ more fighting among the three of them (maybe some of the other characters too). Also Brooke's going to help Peyton with her record label while she opens a C/B store just like in season 5 (but it'll be slightly different). Would you guys like to see Mia and/or Victoria? Any other characters you'd like to suggest should/shouldn't show up? How will Lucas handle his girlfriend's negative reaction? Also I decided to make it so nobody in Tree Hill really likes Lindsay (unlike the show) so what do you think of that? Should she have at least one ally and who should that be?


End file.
